Romeo und Romeo
by Numsi
Summary: Der Titel sagt schon alles... Shakespeare mal etwas anders...


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und der Text ist. NICHT von Leonardo Di Caprio, sondern von William Shakespeare. Nur die Verbindung der beiden ist von mir.  
  
Viel Spaß und schreibt mir bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ein Blitz und er stand vor ihm.  
  
Sein Atem stockte. Die smaragdgrünen Augen des anderen Jungen durchbohrten ihn.  
  
Alles um ihn herum versank im Nebel, nur er stand vor ihm und machte den blonden Jungen glücklich.  
  
Nach einer viel zu kurzen Ewigkeit öffnete er seine unbeschreiblich schönen Lippen und flüsterte: "O, er nur lehrt den Herzen, hell zu glühen! Ein Drücken der zarten Hand soll meine Hand beglücken. Liebt´ ich wohl je? Nein schwör es ab, Gesicht! Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht!"  
  
Er sah nicht nur so verdammt gut aus, er wusste auch was Schwule wirklich sprachlos machte. Doch er war nicht ganz so leicht zu beeindrucken. Er wollte herausbekommen ob dieser Spruch nur eine Anmache war oder ob er sein Lieblingsstück wirklich so gut kannte.  
  
Er lächelte nur und näherte sich seinem Ohr: "Wer bist du, der du, von der Nacht beschirmt, dich drängst in meines Herzens Rat?" Er war gespannt wie der Junge mit der Brille reagieren würde.  
  
Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als der ihm ins Ohr hauchte: "Mit Namen weiß ich dir nicht zu sagen, wer ich bin."  
  
Dann nahm er ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, doch er war noch nicht überzeugt. Er drängte ihn von sich und fragte: "Sag´ liebst du mich? Ich weiß, du wirst´s bejahn, und will dem Worte traun; doch wenn du schwörst, so kannst du treulos werden."  
  
Er schaute ihn mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an und antwortete nur: "Ich schwöre, Jüngling, bei dem heil´gen Mond, der silbern dieser Bäume Wipfel säumt."  
  
Er war verunsichert. War er der Märchenprinz auf den er so lange gewartet hatte oder war er ein ganz Mieser, doch irgendwie war ihm das egal. Und wenn er einer von den Miesen war, dann hatte seine Anmache funktioniert, denn er war zu allem bereit.  
  
"Wollen wir etwas trinken?" fragte er nach einem atemberaubenden Lächeln. Sie setzten sich an die Bar.  
  
Es war einfach alles perfekt, bis ihm einfiel das er noch nicht wusste wie sein Gegenüber hieß. Er meinte: "Ich heiße Harry."  
  
"Und wer ist dieser schöne Romeo mir gegenüber?" fragte er zurück. "Ich bin Draco." Er merkte wie er rot wurde, das ärgerte ihn irgendwie. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche bis Harry auf die Uhr schaute und meinte: "Leb´woh! Kein Mittel lass´ ich aus den Händen, um dir, du Lieber, meinen Gruß zu Senden."  
  
Draco fühlte wieder einen wohligen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen und fragte sehnsüchtig: "O denkst du, dass wir uns wiedersehen?"  
  
Harry schob ihm eine Serviette mit seiner Handynummer darauf zu und antwortete: "Ich zweifle nicht, und all´ dies Leiden dient in Zukunft uns zu süßerm Geschwätz."  
  
Er zwinkerte ihm zu, küsste ihn noch einmal und verschwand.  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag stand Draco vor seinem Telefon und überlegte ob er ihn anrufen sollte oder ob er ihn noch einen Tag zappeln lassen sollte. Ihm wurde schnell klar das wenn er ihn zappeln lassen würde, schadete das genau so ihm und er griff zum Hörer.  
  
Sie verabredeten sich für diesen Abend bei Harry. Sie wollten es sich gemütlich machen und sich einige Videos anschauen.  
  
Da Draco in seiner Arbeit als Manager eines Hotels für Muggel viel zu tun hatte, war es sehr müde, als er bei Harry ankam.  
  
Der erste Film den sie sich ansahen war natürlich "Romeo und Julia", mit Leonardo DiCaprio.  
  
Draco merkte wie sich sein Bewusstsein, vor Müdigkeit, von seinem Körper löste. Er kuschelte sich ganz dicht an Harry und dachte: "So grenzenlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe so tief ja, wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gebe, je mehr auch hab´ ich - beides ist unendlich."  
  
Und er schlief sich sicher und geborgen fühlend in Harrys Armen ein. 


End file.
